Brendan Haywood
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Hawyood during a Cavs preseason game |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | New York, New York |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 7 ft 0 in (2.13 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' |263 lb (119 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'High school' | James b. Dudley (Greensboro, North Carolina) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'College' | North Carolina (1997–2001) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 2001 / Round: 1 / Pick: 20th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' | 2001-2015 ( years) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Position' |Center |- Career history |- |2001-2010 | Washington Wizards |- |2010-2012 | Dallas Mavericks |- |2012-2014 | Charlotte Bobcats |- |2014-2015 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *NBA Champion (2011) *Second team All-American – TSN (2001) *Third team All-American – NABC (2001) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Brendan Todd Haywood (born November 27, 1979, in New York, United States) is an American former professional basketball player. The 7' 0", 263-lb Center played at North Carolina before being drafted 20th pick in the 2001 NBA Draft. College As a senior at James B. Dudley High School in Greensboro, North Carolina, Haywood won the Gatorade North Carolina Basketball Player of the Year. He was named to the 1997 McDonald's All-American Team. After graduation, Haywood enrolled at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill for the 1997–98 season. Haywood was recruited by legendary Tar Heel basketball coach Dean Smith, but the coach retired shortly after Haywood's arrival on campus and turned the job over to his assistant, Bill Guthridge. Haywood backed up Makhtar N'diaye at the center position his freshman season, and was the most-used bench player after the six rotating starters (Antawn Jamison, Vince Carter, Shammond Williams, Ed Cota, Ademola Okulaja and N'diaye). That season, the Tar Heels advanced to the National Semifinals of the 1998 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament. Haywood moved into the starting lineup during his sophomore season, and the Tar Heels earned a #3 seed in the 1999 NCAA tournament, but were eliminated in the first round. The Tar Heels struggled again during the 1999–2000 season, but experienced a resurgence during the 2000 NCAA tournament, reaching the Final Four. The 2000–01 season was Haywood's last at UNC, and the first for new head coach Matt Doherty. That season the Tar Heels earned a #2 seed in the 2001 NCAA tournament, but were eliminated in the second round. At UNC, Haywood recorded the first triple-double in school history against the University of Miami on December 4, 2000 with 18 points, 14 rebounds and 10 blocks (which was also a UNC record). He also finished his college basketball career as the Atlantic Coast Conference's all-time leader in field goal percentage (63.7%). During his senior year, Haywood was named to the All-Atlantic Coast Conference 2nd Team, and also was named 2nd Team All-America by the Sporting News.http://www.nba.com/playerfile/brendan_haywood/bio.html NBA.com : Brendan Haywood Bio Page Professional career Haywood graduated from the University of North Carolina in 2001. He was selected by the Cleveland Cavaliers with the 20th overall pick of the 2001 NBA Draft. Cleveland traded Haywood to the Orlando Magic in exchange for Michael Doleac, who in turn traded him to the Washington Wizards in exchange for Laron Profit and a first-round draft pick. After playing as the Wizards' starting center for the bulk of six years, Haywood began putting up career numbers in the 2007–2008 season. On February 13, 2010, Haywood was traded to the Dallas Mavericks along with Caron Butler and DeShawn Stevenson for Josh Howard, Drew Gooden, James Singleton, and Quinton Ross. On July 8, 2010, Haywood decided to re-sign with the Mavericks by agreeing to a six-year $55 million dollar deal. The Mavericks went on to win the 2011 NBA championship. On July 12, 2012, Haywood was waived by the Mavericks under the league's amnesty clause. On July 14, 2012, Haywood was claimed off waivers by the Charlotte Bobcats. On July 12, 2014, Haywood was traded, along with the drafts right to Dwight Powell, to the Cleveland Cavaliers in exchange for Scotty Hopson and cash considerations. NBA career statistics Regular season |- | align="left" | 2001–02 | align="left" | Washington | 62 || 2 || 20.4 || .493 || .000 || .606 || 5.2 || .5 || .3 || 1.5 || 5.1 |- | align="left" | 2002–03 | align="left" | Washington | 81 || 69 || 23.8 || .510 || .000 || .633 || 5.0 || .4 || .4 || 1.5 || 6.2 |- | align="left" | 2003–04 | align="left" | Washington | 77 || 59 || 19.3 || .515 || .000 || .585 || 5.0 || .6 || .4 || 1.3 || 7.0 |- | align="left" | 2004–05 | align="left" | Washington | 68 || 68 || 27.4 || .560 || .000 || .609 || 6.8 || .8 || .8 || 1.7 || 9.4 |- | align="left" | 2005–06 | align="left" | Washington | 79 || 70 || 23.8 || .514 || .000 || .585 || 5.9 || .6 || .4 || 1.3 || 7.3 |- | align="left" | 2006–07 | align="left" | Washington | 77 || 49 || 22.6 || .558 || .000 || .548 || 6.2 || .6 || .4 || 1.1 || 6.6 |- | align="left" | 2007–08 | align="left" | Washington | 80 || 80 || 27.9 || .528 || .000 || .735 || 7.2 || .9 || .4 || 1.7 || 10.6 |- | align="left" | 2008–09 | align="left" | Washington | 6 || 5 || 29.2 || .480 || .000 || .476 || 7.3 || 1.3 || .7 || 2.5 || 9.7 |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | Washington | 49 || 48 || 32.9 || .561 || .000 || .646 || 10.3 || .4 || .4 || 2.1 || 9.8 |- | align="left" | 2009–10 | align="left" | Dallas | 28 || 19 || 26.5 || .564 || .000 || .575 || 7.4 || .9 || .3 || 2.0 || 8.1 |- | align="left" | 2010–11 | align="left" | Dallas | 72 || 8 || 18.5 || .574 || .000 || .362 || 5.2 || .3 || .2 || 1.0 || 4.4 |- | align="left" | 2011–12 | align="left" | Dallas | 54 || 54 || 21.2 || .518 || .000 || .469 || 6.0 || .4 || .4 || 1.0 || 5.2 |- | align="left" | 2012–13 | align="left" | Charlotte | 61 || 17 || 19.0 || .431 || .000 || .455 || 4.8 || .5 || .3 || 0.8 || 3.5 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 794 || 548 || 23.7 || .528 || .000 || .587 || 6.1 || .6 || .4 || 1.4 || 6.9 Playoffs |- | align="left" | 2005 | align="left" | Washington | 10 || 10 || 29.6 || .542 || .000 || .636 || 7.6 || 1.0 || 1.4 || 2.0 || 10.6 |- | align="left" | 2006 | align="left" | Washington | 6 || 6 || 25.8 || .682 || .000 || .520 || 3.2 || .8 || .3 || 1.8 || 7.2 |- | align="left" | 2007 | align="left" | Washington | 3 || 0 || 11.3 || .714 || .000 || .750 || 1.7 || .3 || .3 || .0 || 4.3 |- | align="left" | 2008 | align="left" | Washington | 6 || 6 || 29.7 || .591 || .000 || .800 || 6.7 || .8 || .7 || 1.5 || 12.0 |- | align="left" | 2010 | align="left" | Dallas | 6 || 2 || 23.2 || .571 || .000 || .600 || 6.2 || .5 || 1.2 || 1.7 || 6.0 |- | align="left" | 2011 | align="left" | Dallas | 18 || 0 || 15.3 || .581 || .000 || .465 || 4.1 || .2 || 0.1 || 1.0 || 3.1 |- | align="left" | 2012 | align="left" | Dallas | 4 || 4 || 15.3 || .286 || .000 || .625 || 3.3 || .3 || .3 || .5 || 3.3 |- | align="left" | Career | align="left" | | 53 || 28 || 21.4 || .564 || .000 || .598 || 5.0 || .5 || .6 || 1.3 || 6.4 Notes External links * NBA.com Profile - Brendan Haywood * Official Site Category:Cleveland Cavaliers draft picks Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who wear/wore number 33 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Centers Category:American basketball players